Timothy Marcello Readmoor Wiki
"It requires less character to discover the faults of others, than to tolerate them." ~ J. Petit Senn "Darkness is an unyielding force that drives at out fears and threatens those we love, but if a single, pure heart steps forth to battle, others are soon to follow." ~ Timothy Marcello Raedmoor "Heroes are not made or born, they are forged by what they believe and have come to know, and how they choose to understand what that means." Personality A strong-willed, kind, caring, courageous young demi-human, with a tendency to sometimes be abstinent of safety for himself over others. Sometimes distant and away from others, while sometimes willing to jump into a conversation, he is usually enigmatic at best. Always willing to jump into a fight if it is to save someone from harm to to keep someone from doing something stupid, he seems to care more for others than he does for himself. His amber eyes seem to always be glowing with the thought and emotion of one who truly cares, but at times they will dull, even he is not above the darkness that can plague one's soul. Character History Timothy had a life unlike most others, mottled with both good and bad. But his life outside of Balamb only lasted until the age of 8, when he ran away from home. Up until that point his life had been just a series of up and downs, before plummeting into near complete darkness the last year before he ran from home. Living a life of few luxuries other than family and friends along with playing in alleys and pretending to fight bad guys as heroes in the streets of a desolate city wrought with danger and peril at every turn. This was Timothy's dream, to be a hero and to save those that he loved and wanted nothing more than to protect. His mother, his father, friends and family, he wanted to protect them all, and he was willing to sacrifice himself to do it. He would play the part of the brave hero that sacrificed himself in battle against overwhelming odds so his team could go in and defeat the ultimate villain to bring much needed peace to the city. He dreamed of it every night, he did not fear death, he was young and ambitious, he would stave off death in the last, cold grips of his life and come back to greet his friends anew and to be embroidered in the feeling of success and heroism. He would pretend that he received medals from the leaders of the nation for his heroic acts, he would sit in his room for hours and toil with glue and sticks and other arts & crafts, making pretend medals that he would wear proudly in public, adults coming by and complimenting him on them, making the feelings of heroism dwell deeper inside of him. But as in so many cases, life sometimes made things hard, as his father was laid off from work, fired because he was drunk and had caused a large crane to detach, costing the company a fortune in repairs. In the following weeks his father became a drunk, and soon after it degenerated into violence. One night he walked in on his father beating his mother in the front hall of their small house, and as he walked in, his father stopped, holding a knife in the air. His father turned the drunk rage towards Tim, creeping towards him, and Tim was frozen in place, staring at the father he loved and cared for, seeing him like a monster, like the villains he pretended to slay in the street with his friends. His own father, the villain that stole the peace from the city and made everyone sad and hurtful inside. Before he could think Tim acted, he was the hero and his mother was in distress, but he did not realize what he was doing. Reaching to his right, he found a metal rod and brought it up, closing his eyes as his father charged him, pointing the object at the man. In the seconds that followed Tim became a hero to his mother, but a murderer of his own family, the rod piercing his fathers chest with a pointed end, having been broken off, an object his father had come in with one knight, using it to beat and old co-worker to near death. His father fell to the floor lifeless, Tim standing above him, his mother staring at him. "My hero." she would say to him before rushing and taking him into her arms, but Tim stood immobile, staring at his dead father, before he looked into his mother's blue eyes, and cried through the night over what he had done. After this, he and his mother moved from their home, going to a different part of fisherman's horizon as they became more in touch with their aunts and uncles and cousins. And as time went on, Tim made new friends from the ones he had where he used to live, but whenever they wanted to play hero or fight pretend bad guys, he would decline, and walk away, for whenever he would imagine one, he would see his father coming at him, that vicious look in his red eyes. He never wanted to be a hero again, to be a hero meant he had to kill his family to him, and he would never want to do that again. He had dirtied his hand once and he never wanted it again. But fate had other plans in store for him, plans that would test his love for family over the choice of heroism. It was a bright day when he and his mother had gone to Dollet to visit some relatives that had moved there, and they were on their way through and intersection when his mother looked to him in the side seat, cowering in fear of the larger city. "Don't worry Tim, everything is fine." she would say to him, but as they passed through the intersection, a large truck came in from the side, it had been following them from several blocks back and had taken a side route, running a red light and smashing the small car that they had been driving. Their car was thrown in the air and rolled several times, the several more on the ground, the driver side door coming off, his mother thrown out after the first roll on the ground. As Tim lay stunned in the car, his seatbelt having been ripped off in the rolling. The man behind the wheel of the truck came out, people around sanding stunned, not knowing what was about to occur, not seeing the 2 foot blade in the man's sleeve, he was a anti-demi human activist. Tim soon regained his focus, seeing his mother laying on the ground several meters away, crawling from the car in a scramble over to her, looking down at her, getting her up. No bones were broken in her body, which was beyond a miracle, but perhaps it was fate for what happened next. Behind him, not seen by Tim, the man raised the dagger quickly, and his mother grabbed him, putting herself over him as the blade came down, piercing her body through the chest, the blade sticking out from her body and the point merely inches from his own chest. As the man tried to pry it out, onlookers charged the man and took him down before they had a chance, police arriving just moments later to check on the scene arresting the man, but his mother looked down at him, a smile on her face as she said to him: "Looks like...I re payed my hero. Listen to me Tim, it's your mother... Rachel, it's me... Listen Tim... don't ever stop being you, don't change, don't give up... don't let darkness take you... stay who you are, and never change..." and slowly, after the last words were spoken from he soft lips, those blue eyes that he had been able to always confide his troubles into closed, never able to open again. After this, he went to live his his uncle and aunt, but after the death of his mother, he decided to stop fearing, his father was a demon in his past, and he decided to conquer it, overcoming it and changing. When he vowed to always protect the ones he loved, picking up a sword one day, and stopping an alley fight by himself, receiving a total of 100 stitches around his body. His uncle and aunt soon became enraged, saying to him that they did not want to lose him like they had lost his mother, but he refused to lay down his sword, and he soon began to practice with it, gaining a handle on the skills needed to properly use it. And as years went on, his uncle and aunt punished him for it, before one night he had gone through enough and snuck out in the middle of the night, running away to Balamb Garden, a place he had heard of where heroes came from, heroes that saved thousands of lives, perhaps going here meant he could become a true hero, strong enough to save the ones he loved. At the age of 8 he enlisted, having scrapped enough money selling what he himself owned and bought himself into Balamb, barely covering enrollment. And for 12 years he stayed here, gaining his skills and understanding of what it meant to fight, though he never truly thought of becoming a SeeD, maybe it is the right path for him, perhaps if he became a SeeD he could understand what being a hero truly means. Relationships '''Lufituae Belle - '''a young girl that seems to care for Tim whenever he harms himself, she does not appear to have any affections for him, though he cares for her as a friend. '''Zanna - '''a human girl just younger than him that seems to have a mottled past and trouble speaking. He cares for her deeply, but does not understand why, having run away from home at the age of 8 he never was taught on these matters. But her and Torri, he feels he must protect them above all else. '''Torri - '''a girl much younger than he is, but feeling close to her, feeling safe to talk with her. Though he does not feel towards her as he does towards Zanna, he cares for her deeply as a friend, and would do anything to protect her, even endangering his own life to do it. Category:Character Profile